Our Ex's Wedding
by Pessimistic Romanticist
Summary: Mindy and Danny attend Jamie and Lucy's wedding. Mindy manages to again find herself in an embarrassing situation at an ex's wedding , this time dragging Danny along for the ride. Established Dandy. Post season 2 finale.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** _I got this idea from twitter, a tweet about BJ coming back to play Jamie at Jamie and Lucy's wedding, enjoy._

**-Pessi . Rom**

"Ma'm, I'm not sure you understand the seriousness of the situation," The security guard sitting in front of her said.

"First of all, I do not look like a ma'm, and second, Lawrence, is it, I assure you that I do," Mindy said.

She was sitting in the security office of Lake Meadows wedding facility in upstate New York. She was there attending an ex's wedding. Mindy had been in situations like this many times before at other weddings. What was different this time though was that there was a man sitting next to her, in an equal amount of trouble. Her boyfriend of three months, best friend and soul mate, Danny Castellano.

"I told you it was a bad idea, but no, you wouldn't listen to me. You said it would be sexy!" Danny said, hands tied, and sitting in the seat next to her.

"Exqueeze me, you were the one that didn't want to do it in the bathroom. What with what happened on the airplane back from LA," Mindy said, glaring at him. How dare he blame their current situation on her. He was just as much as fault, if not more, even.

"It seems neither of you understand the gravity of the situation. Ms. Silverado, you and Mr. Castellano not only trespassed into the coat check room, but you flashed a small child!" The security said, shaking his head.

"It was an accident. She walked in on us! What parent lets their child wander about? When we went places, my ma wouldn't let us out of her sight!" Danny said, gesticulating as much as he could with his hands tied.

"And would your 'ma' approve of you having sexual relations in a public place, traumatizing a child?" Lawrence asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No," Danny said sheepishly.

"Neither do we here at Lake Meadows. We have certain standards to maintain," Lawrence said.

"And we get that, but I promise we were just acting like horny teenagers, in love. We are guests of the bride and groom. We're not sex offenders or anything. Just go get Jamie or Lucy. Okay, maybe not the bride, but get the groom, Jamie, he'll vouch for us, I swear," Mindy said, not wanting matters to escalate to involving outside police.

"Yeah, we're all good friends. She used to date Jamie, and I dated Lucy," Danny chimed in.

"Technically I dated Jamie. Danny and Lucy only went on one date, a double date with me and Jamie actually. Incidentally, it was at the end of that date that Jamie proclaimed his love to Lucy right after catching Danny and her making out on my stoop," Mindy regaled dramatically.

"So is that what this is all about? Revenge? Trying to ruin an ex's wedding, with indecency?" Lawrence asked.

"What, no, we wouldn't!" Danny said, outraged.

"No, not this time. I have been known to ruin an ex's wedding or two or three, but I'm happily in love with this guy right here. So, no, this was about sex with this gorgeous little man, not revenge," Mindy said.

"Why would you tell him that!" Danny said, shaking his head, though a part of him couldn't help but smile at the gorgeous part of her backhanded compliment.

"After saying that, you can't blame me for not believing you. We were told to look out for any suspicious activity given the bride's occupation as a prosecuting attorney," Lawrence said.

"Yeah, they look kinda shifty, especially the sweaty one. He looks like he's got something to hide," A second security guard said, coming out of the shadows and glancing at Danny across the table with an accusatory eye.

"What is this, a police interrogation? I've got a glandular condition. Come on!" Danny said.

"This would be a time where you're not supposed to sweat like you're in a sweat lodge," Mindy said, looking at the sweat stains on Danny's formerly handsome suit.

"I knew we shouldn't have come to this. I told you it was gonna be a bad idea," Danny said, shaking his head.

"Then why did you come with me, Danny!" Mindy said, annoyed.

"The better question is what really brought you two to this wedding," The other security guard said, looking suspiciously at Mindy then to Danny.

"Well..." Mindy replied, thinking back to how they'd ended up here in the first place. The start of that story began three weeks prior.

* * *

Mindy had been spending most of her time at Danny's since they got back together. The lease on her apartment was almost up and at the end of it, she would be moving in with Danny, well sort of. They'd had another all in talk and decided that Mindy would live in his 'spare' apartment and after a year if they didn't end up killing each other, they'd know they were ready and would expand the apartment into one big condo.

She hadn't been home in a couple of days, so she decided to stop by her apartment to make sure no one broke in again, and to also check her mail. Most of the people in her life contacted her through phone calls, text messages, emails, Twitter, Instagram, and Facebook. Her bills were also paid online. But there were a few relatives who still sent letters, like her Aunt Amrita, who always sent her a card with money in it for her birthday. Amrita usually sent the card a few weeks early, and Mindy's birthday would be coming up soon. Mindy walked in relived to find her apartment still intact. She sorted through her mail.

"Junk, credit card, junk, new People magazine," Mindy said, separating the mail into two piles, one to keep and one to toss. She stopped on a card shaped envelope. The return address was blurry, it must have got smeared during that rain storm the previous week.

"Please be a birthday card, please be a birthday card, wedding invite?" Mindy said, opening the envelope to see it was not a birthday card from Amrita, but a formal invitation from Jamie and Lucy, inviting her and a plus one to their wedding.

Mindy had completely forgotten about Jamie. The last time she saw him was at her Haiti going away party at Danny's apartment. He had told her that he and Lucy had gotten engaged and were living together. He then had gone on to say some pretty pretentious remarks about her going off to Haiti with Casey. She hadn't heard from Jaime since then, until now.

"What the hell?" Mindy said, reading over the card. The wedding was in three weeks at a wedding facility in upstate New York. They'd probably decided to invite her seeing how she was the reason the two were even together. They probably thought she wouldn't show up, and just sent it to be nice, like all her other exes. She'd show them. She'd bring Danny and show Jamie and Lucy that she'd fallen in love with her own best friend. That she and Danny were more in love then those idiots who took fifteen years to realize they belonged together. Thank God it had only taken her and Danny about three.

Mindy couldn't wait to show off Danny at the wedding. Between her dance moves and his, they would be tearing up the dance floor. Not to mention making all the single girls jealous that Danny was all hers. All she had to do was convince Danny to go to the wedding.

* * *

"Danny, my amazing, wonderful, handsome boyfriend who loves me ever so much," Mindy said, bursting into Danny's office at Schulman & Associates.

"What are you up to, Min?" Danny asked, looking at her suspiciously.

"What? Can't I enter my boyfriend's office without ulterior motives, although I might have one?" Mindy said, closing his office door before leaning down to kiss him, plopping herself into his lap.

"Min, not that I mind all that much, but you're clearly trying to distract me into saying yes to something," Danny said, breaking the kiss. He knew his girlfriend all too well.

"Okay, fine," Mindy said, quickly getting off of his lap.

"I didn't say 'get off.'" Danny said, instantly missing her proximity and the effect it was having on his body.

"Too late. Plenty of time for that later. So I got this today in the mail," Mindy said, handing him the wedding invitation.

"Jamie and Lucy are getting married. Good for them. What's it gotta do with me and you? You're not gonna try to convince me to go to another concert, that Hannah Cyrus one was bad enough. Take Betsy, hell, even take Morgan. I'm not going again," Danny said, putting the card down on his desk.

"There's no concert, and for the last time it's Miley Cyrus. This isn't a wedding announcement. It's an invitation," Mindy said, picking up the card.

"No, uh, uh, not a good idea," Danny said, shaking his head.

"Come on, Danny, we haven't had a night out in weeks. We basically go to work, go home, eat, drink, have sex and go to sleep. And sometimes we're too full to have sex," Mindy said.

"Whats wrong with that?" Danny asked.

"Nothing. I just want to dress up, sit through their boring wedding, then hit the dance floor with my very talented boyfriend. Maybe catch the bouquet," Mindy said, with a wink.

"Oh, so you want us to go so you can show me off?" Danny asked.

"Pretty much, and it will be fun, Danny. Come on, pretty please," Mindy said, climbing back into his lap.

"Okay, okay. You had me at 'my amazing, wonderful, handsome boyfriend.' And I do love you so much. So if going to Jamie and Lucy's wedding, and showing off me and my dance moves will make you happy, then we'll go," Danny said, cupping her face with his hands.

"Thanks, babe. I love you. You're the best!" Mindy said, giving him a quick peck on the lips before once again hopping off his lap.

"Where you going?" Danny asked.

"I've gotta go find a fabulous dress," Mindy said, already halfway to the door.

"But the wedding isn't for another three weeks," Danny said.

"I know. I wish stupid Jamie and Lucy had sent the invitation earlier," Mindy said, then left his office as quickly as she had popped in.

Danny had to shake the image and feeling of Mindy on his lap, the way she ran her hands through his hair, and the way her smooth round butt felt under his hand. Oh boy. He had a patient coming in a few minutes. There was no privacy in the men's bathroom, not with Morgan always lurking around. He had to think of his go-to image to calm things down in his pants.

"Fenway Park, stupid Fenway Park. It's the worst!" Danny said to himself, picturing it. He sighed in relief as those thoughts did the trick. This was followed by Betsy walking in telling him his one o'clock had just arrived.

* * *

**A/N:**_ So that's the first chapter, my goal is write/update a new chapter every weekend/beginning of the week. I'm thinking this wont go beyond three chapters, cause I don't want to draw it out too much. I have the outline in my head, so unless something comes up I should be able to update every week. Special thanks to my fellow twitter mindians at mindiansminute for the tweet that sparked this idea and to at bowyetran for providing Fenway park as Danny's "image". Also as always special thanks to my lovely beta Robin, betaing and reading not 1 but 3 of my fics today, she really is a god send. Follow her at minidan3 on twitter. You can follow me on tumblr/twitter at mindiangrowl. Till next week.  
_

**- Pessi . Rom**


	2. Then This Happened

**A/n:**_Here's chapter two, keeping note short cause made y'all wait long enough for this. This chapter is short and is kind of a filler leading up to the juicy conclusion, enjoy._

**-Pessi . Rom  
**

"OK, but what does that have to do with how you two ended up in the coat check room?"

"I'm getting to that Lawrence, Malcolm, tell your partner he needs to be patient. Anyway, so after I convinced Danny to go to the wedding..."

_Two Weeks Earlier_

"Danny, we have to book our hotel room." Mindy said walking into his office.

"Hotel, for what?" Danny said. He was siting at his desks looking over the days charts.

"For Jamie and Lucy's wedding of course." Mindy said plopping into his lap.

Why do we need a hotel, I thought we were just driving up the day of, and shouldn't we have gotten one already?" Danny said wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Yeah, but then I thought, if we really wanna enjoy this wedding, we're gonna want to knock some back. If we get a hotel, we don't have to worry about one of us staying sober. And by one of us I mean you. Or driving back late. Plus, who doesn't love hotel sex, it's the hottest." Mindy said wrapping her hands around his neck, moving closing and starting to kiss it.

"Ok, ok we'll get a hotel room."

"Really ?" Mindy said stopping her ministrations.

"Yeah, you made some pretty compelling arguments ."

"Oh really which one sold you? "

"Hmm, probably the hotel sex, yeah definitely the hotel sex."

"Danny , you perve!" Mindy said playfully slapping his chest with her hand. Danny grabs her arm then leans in and starts kissing her, while his other hand immediately cupped her ass. The hand holding her arms switched to cupping her face as the kiss deepened.

"I'll go make the reservation now. There's this cute little bed and breakfast about a mile away from the wedding facility."  
Mindy said pulling away and jumping off his lap, before walking toward the door.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me, you can't keep doing this to me Min." Danny said exasperated.

Doing what? Min asks with a smirk

"Getting me all riled up then leaving, you're killing me."

Don't worry babe, I don't expect to leave our room at all this weekend. Ok maybe for the wedding, it is the whole reason we're going.

"I'll hold you to that." Danny said with a wide smile . Mindy walked back over and gave him a long sensual kiss.

"Lunch later? "

"You bet." Danny said. They met up later for lunch, but neither had any food.

* * *

_Two Weeks later_

"Min , wake up we're here." Danny said after pulling up to the place they were staying at.

"Huh what, we're here already?" Mindy said rubbing her eyes and sitting up .

"Already ,it was almost a three hour drive."

"Really, it went by so quickly." Mindy said.

"Didn't feel like it to me. " Danny said

"I'll reward you later for driving the whole way." Mindy said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Mindy said and Danny leaned over and kissed her.

"We should probably go check in unless you want to go all in, in the car." Mindy said with a smirk after pulling away when the kissing was starting to get too steamy.

"Yeah, not doing that in a rental, let's go. " Danny said. They get out of car and make their way to the B&B. Danny checks them in while Mindy looks around.

"We're good to go, our rooms on the second floor. " Danny said, handing Mindy one of the two pairs of room keys. They made their way to the wanted to check it out before they retrieved their bags from the car.

They took the elevator and walked down a short hallway to room, it was at the end of the hall , room 204. Danny unlocked the door and Mindy walked in gasping.

"Danny, this isn't the room I booked, did they upgrade us?" Mindy said. She'd reserved a simple room, but the room they'd just walked into was like a mini suite.

"No, actually I did. I figured since we're here the whole weekend,and we work so much, why not make it into one of those romantic staying vacations you're always talking about." Danny said with a shrug.

"Its a staycation, Danny. And technically we left the city so its not really..but anyway thanks babe, I love it!" Mindy said hugging him.

"Its no big deal." Danny said.

"But it is,and I think its time for your reward." Mindy said with a raised eyebrow. Their luggage back in the car was forgotten for the next hour.

They spent that night and the next day and night in their room, as Mindy had promised. They only emerged for food, then it was back to bed, followed by the shower, the chairs and couches ,the floor, then back to the bed. They literally couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Before they knew it Sunday rolled around and it was time to get dressed and ready for Jamie and Lucy's wedding. Danny hadn't seen Mindy's dress yet, she had been so secretive about it, like she was the one getting married and not Lucy.

So when Mindy emerged from the bathroom, dressed hair and makeup done, she took Danny's breath away.

"What do you think?" Mindy asked doing a little twirl. She was wearing an elegant light blue dress that complimented all her curves nicely. Her hair was down the ends curled into spirals resting along her shoulders. Her make up was light, except the brigh red lipstick on her lips.

"Wow, Min, you look beautiful. Everyone will be looking at the bride, but I'll be looking at you. " Danny said walking over to her. He wanted to pull her into his arms, press her up against the wall, before making their way back over to the bed. Mindy recognized that lusty smothering look in his eyes, if they didn't have somewhere to be, she wouldn't mind him jumping her.

"Un uh, mister, it took too long to get ready to have you mess it all up before anyone else sees me. Plenty of time for that later." Mindy said with a wink.

"Right." Danny said his voice breaking a little, he muttered something under his breath. Mindy could of sworn she heard 'fenway' and then "worst'.

" Suit and tie looks good on you babe." Mindy said taking in Danny's outfit. He was wearing a very nice suit, she'd have to ask him later where he'd been hiding it. She couldn't wait to take it off of him later. A task she would learn would be difficult as it had many pieces.

"We should go." Danny said, when the way Mindy was drinking him in, was unraveling his method of calming things down in his pants.

"Yeah, yeah, we should." Mindy said.

* * *

**A/n: **_So there's just one more part of this story left, I've got it all mapped out, still debating on whether or not to keep this story at the same rating for the last part, will see where my muse takes me , thanks for reading, special thanks as always to my lovely beta robin follower at mindian3(twitter) and at redrobin2175(tumblr) shes one of the best mindians I know,:). Follow me sneak peeks at upcoming chapters/stories to pitch me a prompt, or if you just want to chat TMP or tv in general at mindiangrowl (tumblr/twitter), got one more fic I'm posting today my first foray into smut , so constructive criticism, nothing too harsh is appreciated._

**-Pessi .Rom**


	3. And The Story Concludes

**A/N:**_This is it, what the previous chapters have been leading up to, I'm so excited for y'all to finally read the conclusion, there is some very light smut which is why I've changed the ratin, just a warning,I hope the story is satisfactory, go forth and read, enjoy._

_P.S. Yes I know I'm a huge dork, but you love me anyway._

-**Pessi . Rom**

"So can we get to the part where y'all ended up in the coat check room, already?" Malcolm said annoyed.

"I'm getting to that, which starts with the actual wedding ceremony."

"Yeah, you won't get your answers, till you let her finish." Danny said.

"Thank you Danny, so like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, so the wedding..."

Five Hours Earlier

Mindy and Danny walked into the little church located at the facility where Jaime and Lucy would be getting married. Mindy thought back to the last time she was in a church with Danny. It was right after he'd kissed her on the plane. It was at Cliff's grandmother's funeral; they couldn't help but sneak off to make out during Cliff's horrible eulogy written by Mindy. Things had gotten so hot and heavy they'd literally almost burnt down a church. Mindy smiled thinking about how far they'd come from that point.

"Min, we should probably take our seats." Danny said shaking her out of her reverie.

"Bride or groom?" An usher asked as they walked in.

" Uh I guess groom, know Jaime a little bit better." Mindy said, so usher showed them to the left.

They took their seat and the ceremony began. The ceremony was simple and short. True to his word Danny couldn't take his eyes off Mindy. Their hands were clasped the entire time, especially at the vows. For the first time, Mindy wasn't jealous of the bride at a wedding. How could she be, she had everything she wanted, Danny was it for her, her only regret was that she hadn't realized it sooner, but the journey was worth the result, being able to wake up next to the love of her life.

After the bride and groom walked down the aisle as a married couple, guests were led outside for cocktails while the wedding party took pictures.

"That was a nice ceremony" Danny said as they ate.

"Yeah, it was nice. I'm not really feeling these appetizers though. At my, our, wedding they're gonna be bigger." Mindy said reminding herself this was real, Danny and her really were gonna have a future, succeeding where all her other relationships had failed.

"What like sandwiches? Cause I was thinking we could have like a deli meat station." Danny said excitedly.

"A what now? No Danny just no, you can't serve deli meat sandwiches as an appetizer, you should know this, you were married before." Mindy said shaking her head.

"It was annulled, I barely remember it, and my wedding to you will be the only one that matters." Danny said taking her hand in his and looking into her eyes.

"Awww, thanks babe." Mindy said leaning in and kissing him.

"You wanna get out of here?" Danny asked, his desire to take her returning. Who was he kidding,it never left.

"Not yet we haven't even had dinner and remember we have a dance floor to set on fire. Not literally though, I'm sure burning down two church related things would be bad karma for your catholic god."

"The Karma thing isn't catholic and anyway you're right, we should stay. I just can't wait to get back to our hotel room; it's taking all my energy not to rip that dress off of you."

"Well we might have time to sneak off for a quickie in the bathroom before they serve dinner." Mindy said giving him a seductive look.

"What?! No are you kidding me? For one, we don't have the best of luck with sex in bathroom. Or have you forgotten the plane already and another thing the amount of germs…"Danny said beginning to go into a rant, but Mindy stopped him with a finger on his mouth.

"Ok, I get it babe, no bathroom sex, chill out Old man." Mindy said taking her finger off his mouth.

"Hey, we're the same age! I'm not old, but I'm your old man." Danny said wrapping an arm around her waist and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

"Like I could forget it babe." Mindy said with a smile.

The staff of the wedding facility then announced that it was time to enter the reception area. Mindy and Danny walked with the group of other guests toward the outdoor reception area. It was very similar to the one at Tom's wedding to the Serbian bagel girl. Though Mindy was way over Tom, she still wasn't convinced his now ex-wife wasn't a war criminal. There was just something shifty about the girl, plus Mindy had no respect for cheaters.

She and Danny hadn't exactly cheated, she and Cliff were already basically over, and her heart belonged to Danny the minute he kissed her on the plane. Hell, if she was honest with herself, it was his the minute they became real friends, she just wasn't ready to admit it to herself yet, though there were times where she almost did. Times in the doctor's lounge, the day Danny danced for her, the day they saw each other naked, the first time she realized Danny thought she was beautiful.

"What are you thinking about, you've been in your head a lot today? Everything ok?" Danny asked concerned with how much she was getting distracted. He knew she loved and was happy with him. So her ex getting married shouldn't be affecting her at all. Unless she was worried Danny wouldn't follow through with his all in.

"Nothing, it's silly." Mindy said as they took their seats.

"It's something, tell me?" Danny said taking her hand and rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

"It's just weird, I guess. Me being this happy at a wedding. Didn't think I'd have that till my own wedding. I guess you being my date was what was missing at all those other weddings." Mindy said and Danny squeezed her hand.

"I love you." Danny said looking into her eyes.

"I love you too." Mindy said squeezing his hand back.

They let go each others hand as the reception started. The bride and groom entered, sat down, and then the food was served. The meal choices were much better than the appetizers, and after the usual toasts, the bride and groom made their way around, saying hello to their friends, family and other guests. Mindy saw a look of annoyance on Lucy's face when she spotted Danny and Mindy seated at their table. Jamie waved, making his way over to the couple, but Lucy pulled him toward her.

Danny and Mindy couldn't hear what the couple was saying, but from the look on Lucy's face and her quick glances toward them, it looked like they were having some kind of disagreement. They heard Lucy say 'Fine', then 'Ok' before the couple walked over to them. Lucy had a clearly fake smile painted across her face.

"Danny, Mindy, great to see you both, thank you for coming." Jamie said.

"Congrats you two." Mindy said fidgeting uncomfortable. It was obvious to her Lucy didn't know Jamie had invited her.

"Yeah, congrats, we're really happy for you, aren't we babe." Danny said, putting his arm around Mindy. Lucy glanced at them surprised.

"Are you two together?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, we are, almost five months now, I've never been more in love then I am now. She's the most amazing woman I've ever met. I'm so grateful to all the guys that let her slip away, cause I've got her now. And unlike them, I'm never gonna let her go." Danny said turning to gaze adoringly at Mindy before turning back to face a shocked Jamie and Lucy.  
The newlywed couple were shocked, not sure what to say. Lucy broke the silence speaking first.

"Wow, that's amazing for you two, we're happy for you as well, aren't we Jamie?" Lucy said.

"Yeah, yeah we are. Well we've got more people to see, thanks again for coming." Jamie said. Then the two newlyweds walked away.

"Well that was awk-" Danny began facing Mindy, but she stopped him placing her mouth on his, kissing him roughly.

"Danny, everything you just said, the look on their condescending faces, we don't need to stay any longer. Let's get out of here. I want you so bad right now." Mindy said standing up.

"Really? But what about burning up the dance floor, and the bouquet toss?" Danny asked confused.

"It's tearing up, or burning down, the dance floor, and I don't need to catch the bouquet to know that soon I'll eventually be marrying the man of my dreams, Daniel Castellano." Mindy said with a smirk.

"Ok, let's go." Danny said, getting up from the table too and joining his hand with Mindy's. Mindy led him toward the exit leading to the valet and cab waiting area. But Danny stopped, remembering something.

"What? You don't want to leave." Mindy asked confused by his abrupt stop.

"No, I do. I just remembered, I checked in my coat, gotta go pick it up from the coat check." Danny said heading in the opposite direction.

"Your coat? Screw it Danny, you can pick it up tomorrow, I already texted for cab service back to the B&B." Mindy said. Danny's speech and the way he looked at her when he was subtly telling Jamie and Lucy off had gotten her so very hot and bothered that she didn't want to wait any longer.

"It was very expensive and my wallets in there too, we have to go get it." Danny said. He was sweating so he must have gotten just as horny as she was.

"Ok, fine, hurry, let's go get it, I've been wanting to take that suit off of you for hours." Mindy said and they made their way back toward the reception area, they passed it and made their way to the main office. Walking over to the coat check area, they saw that it was currently unattended.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me!" Danny said angrily.

"It's fine babe, let's just go. We can get your coat and your wallet tomorrow." Mindy said.

"No, I can't leave it. It's just behind that little curtain there; we'll go back there, get it and leave none the wiser." Danny said.

"Oh my God, is Daniel Castellano suggesting we break into somewhere? Cause that is really hot, like bang-able." Mindy said, running her hand up and down his chest.

"It's not really breaking and entering...yeah? Is it?" Danny said as Mindy's hand went lower grabbing his junk.

"Oh yeah..." Mindy said. That was the last straw for Danny, he couldn't wait any longer, he practically dragged her behind the curtain.

His mouth was on her mouth, their tongues battled as his hands cupped her face. Mindy pulled off his suit jacket, and then reached for his pants. ?he struggled noticing that Danny's suit had a number of pieces.

"Danny, what the hell? Where did you get this suit and why does this have so many pieces?" Mindy said giving up and pulling away in an irritated huff.

"I got it back when I was pretending to be Andy, Tamara suggested I dress like Bradley Cooper in one of those twenty piece suits." Danny said sheepishly.

"Dammit Castellano, it's hot, but totally not helping our situation right now." Mindy said. She wanted him so bad.

Danny practically ripped his pants down low enough to freely expose his boxers. "Better?" Danny asked.

"Much." Mindy said then she was kissing him again, she pulled his boxers down lower fully exposing his penis. She scrunched up her dress as Danny pulled down her panties, then in one swift motion entered her. He started to pound into her against the coats and walls of the coat check room. Mindy moaned and held onto his hair.

"Oh god, Danny" Mindy yelled. She had been looking forward to this all day.

"I really fucking love you." Danny said as Mindy wrapped a leg around him, pulling him in deeper."

They however were interrupted by a loud high pitched scream coming from behind Danny. Followed by two security guards and that was how Danny ended up hands tied, in the Lake Meadows security office with Mindy, Lawrence and Malcolm.

Present Time

"Sounds like you've got a great man here, Ms. Silverado, but could you two really not have waited." Malcolm asked.  
"Look at him, and tell me you could wait to get some of that. Hell, imagine if it was you and Lawrence and he was wearing a smoking hot suit, could you wait?" Mindy said.

"Min!" Danny said shocked.

"Oh come on Danny, they're clearly gay and in love with each other. How do you have such bad gaydar when your little brother is gay?" Mindy said shaking her head.

"Yeah, we're gay, but we're not together, so I don't know where you're getting the whole in love with each other thing." Lawrence said.

"Oh. You're not there yet. Well Malcolm, now's a good time as any to tell him how you feel. It took Lucy and Jamie fifteen years, me and Danny three. Don't wait to be with the one you love, that's just time you're wasting when you can be happy together longer." Mindy said.

"Can we please get back to this situation, there's still a possibility of criminal char-." Lawrence said about to continue when Malcolm words stopped him.

"She's right." Malcolm said facing his partner.

"About what?" Lawrence said confused.  
"She's right; I'm in love with you. I love you Lawrence." Malcolm said.

"What, when, you do?" Lawrence said features softening.

"Remember a month ago when you took me to your sister's wedding, because Jason had flaked on you yet again? I almost kissed you, but then he showed up. I knew then that he didn't deserve you and that I wanted to be with you. You were with him so I didn't say anything. After you two broke up I guess I was just waiting for the right moment."

Lawrence stayed silent for a moment then grabbed Malcolm hand in his. "I felt it too, it's why I broke up with Jason, he accused me of being in love with you and I realized he was right. I'm in love with you, I love you Malcolm." The two security guards then kissed. They broke apart realizing Danny and Mindy were still there.

"We'll uh, just let you two off with a warning this time. You should probably leave the premises and never return. We'll tell the parents the perpetrators got away before we could apprehend them." Lawrence said standing up and untying Danny's hands.

"We're free to go?" Mindy said.

"Yeah, get out of here, before our supervisor shows up." Malcolm said grin on his face. Mindy and Danny made their way toward the door, but then Danny walked toward the security guards.

"Uh, there's still my uh coat." Danny said.

"Are you kidding me dude, what is with you and that coat." Lawrence said.

"Look It's just, it's a really expensive coat, my wallets in there and... " Danny approached Malcolm and whispered something in his ear, while Mindy looked on curiously.

Malcolm whispered something to Lawrence. Lawrence left the room and came back with Danny's coat. Danny thanked him; Malcolm clapped him on the back and threw a grin at Mindy before winking at Danny. Danny and Mindy then left the security office, making their way back toward the main entrance. Danny didn't say anything as they walked and Mindy not known to be patient, finally decided to ask him about the exchange between him and the security guards.

"What did you tell him, to go make him get your coat, Danny?" Mindy said as they walked.

"Just that, I'd hook them up with Ritchie and Ramon, if they ever needed an in at a club in south beach." Danny answered.

"Really?" Mindy said not believing him.

"Yeah." Danny said.

"That's really what you're sticking with, what you just had to whisper?" Mindy said eyes narrowed.

"Yeah." Danny said. Mindy was about to say something else when she noticed they weren't heading in the direction of the valet and cab area.

"Danny, we're going the wrong way, this isn't the way to the cabs." Mindy said, she'd been so distracted by the randomness of their whole ordeal that she'd missed Danny leading her in the opposite direction that they'd come in.

"I know." Danny said and continued to walk.

"You know? What the hell Danny? Where are we going?" Mindy said confused, they were somewhere on the grounds of the wedding facility amongst trees and flower bushes, it was like she was back in the woods they'd camped in on that camping trip with Christina, Casey and Morgan.

"We're almost there." Danny said.

"Almost wh-" Mindy said but stopped when she saw a gazebo decorated with rose petals on the steps, and lit up with multicolored lights.

"There." Danny said and led a speechless Mindy up the stairs and into the gazebo.

"Danny..." Mindy said but Danny silenced her when pulled a black box out of his coat pocket and took one of her hands before speaking.

"Min, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. You coming into my life was like my world finally coming into focus again. You make me be the best version of myself. Although we've only been together officially for four months, I've loved you for two years, and the minute I realized I was in love with you I knew that I could see myself with you for the rest of my life. I know I don't deserve you and that we've been through a lot, but I will spend the rest of my life making it all up to you, loving and cherishing you every day for the rest of my life." Danny said. He then let go of her hand, kneeling down on one knee before her.

"Oh My God, Danny!" Mindy said, not believing this was actually happening. She knew they'd reach this point eventually, but not this soon.

"I love you, I'm always gonna love you, so Mindy Kuhel Lahiri, will you do me the honor of letting me love you for the rest of my life as my wife? Will you marry me?" Danny said opening the ring box to reveal her dream ring, one she'd gushed to Danny about back when they were still frenemies. She teared up as she was in disbelief that he remembered so many years later.

"Yes, you idiot, I love you and I will marry you." Mindy said holding back a squeal. Danny slid the ring onto her finger, then pulled her into his arms. He kissed her passionately, her body pressed against his.

"This is why you wanted to get your stupid jacket! Why you were trying to get me to leave early, the upgraded room, you planned all this." Mindy said hitting him in the chest.

"Ow, Min,Min, stop. Yes, I planned this. After you made the reservation I called around and found that Lake Meadows also does engagements, so I set it up. I was getting nervous with the ring, so I tucked it into my coat pocket. I planned to lead you here after the wedding. But things didn't exactly go as planned with the whole being detained by security thing, and I couldn't risk telling them why it was so urgent to get my coat with you in the room. I was just about to just tell them. Who knew my girlfriend was finally able to get out of a situation with a story and gaydar?" Danny said with a smirk.

"Danny, that's rude, but you were incredibly romantic with all of this so I'll let a comment like that go. Just this once." Mindy said with a smirk.

"Oh, really? No comeback Lahiri? Or should I say the future ." Danny said wrapping his arms around her waist, not being able to resist caressing her butt.

"Yup. Oh my god, I have to call Gwen, and Maggie, Rishi, my parents, and pictures, Danny, but we look awful." Mindy said pouting, her dress and Danny's suit looked worn and rumpled.

"It's fine babe, your Dad already knows. I, uh, asked him at Thanksgiving. And I set up an engagement photo shoot here tomorrow afternoon. Plenty of time to find a suit and new dress" Danny said.

"No wonder you two were being so hush hush in the library when I walked in. Wait, tomorrow, but what about work?" Mindy said.

"Already made arrangements with Jeremy." Danny said with a crooked smile.

"Wow, Danny, you must really love me." Mindy said with a smile.

"You're damn right I do. When we got back together, I promised myself to never let you doubt it for a second ever again." Danny said. Mindy just smiled leaned in recapturing his lips with her.

A year later, they were married under that same Gazebo. Guest included their family, colleagues, friends, and the one year strong couple, Malcolm and Lawrence.

* * *

**A/n: **_And that's the end, hope you enjoyed it. Special thanks to my beta #2 imthequeenoftheeggs(tumblr),for editing this fic and to the awesome twitter fandom who encourage me to keep on writing, y'all are the best. You can follow me at mindiangrowl (twitter/tumblr) , till next fic, which will be coming soon, see ya on the flippity flip**  
**_

**-Pessi . Rom**


End file.
